horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hilo:UltronAkuma/@comment-190.212.81.20-20150713064646/@comment-190.212.81.23-20150717224206
no creo q una relacion amorosa entre ellas lo pongan la vdd xD y si lo hacen, entonces lo haran de manera muyyyyy subliminal =p,,, pero en el mismo sky witch, bonnibel hace realmente algo extraño,,, inhala la camisa de marcy hasta 3 veces y luego se restrega la cara en ella (para que hicieron esta escena?? con que intencion???) x desgracia, ellos mismos dan al publico material para pensar,, x eso digo q el "bubbline" iba a ser algo inevitable de cualquier forma,, personalmente, al principio (en what was missing) lo tome como una buena amistad,, pero a menudo q los capitulos entre ellas continuaban, mire rara su relacion,,, volvi a ver el primer capitulo donde ellas aparecen juntas x primera vez, y me pregunte: "xq marcy sabotea los intentos de finn para con bonnibel"? a caso,, marcy siente algo x finn??,, don't think so! capitulos como "lacayo", "desalojo" y "llego de la nocheosfera" nos dan escenas que podemos interpretarlo asi, (capitulos mucho antes que go with me),,, pero luego de "ven conmigo" ya no se ve mas =/ si en verdd hubiera existido algo entre ellos se hubiera notado con los siguientes capitulos donde marcy y finn aparecieran juntos,, pero vamos x la temp 6 y todos ellos solo los muestran como buenos amigos (no contamos las historias de fionna y cake xq son invenciones del rey helado sobre personajes que, aunq fisicamente se parecen a los originales, la verdad es que no son ellos,, a menos q ward lo haya confirmado) .... volviendo a "ven conmigo" se ve a marcy dispuesta a ayudar a finn al principio siguiendo un plan como era el de reir x todo lo q finn decia,,, luego DP sale, se saludan y marcy empieza a aconsejar a finn sobre lo q tiene q hacer, diciendo cosas que obviamente no lo acercarian a la princesa,, cuando finn usa el traje rojo ese, marcy dice "it's gonna ruin the plan" ,, si pensamos que el plan de marcy es ayudar a finn creyendo que tendra exito al hacerlo luchar con la princesa, entonces xq un traje asi lo arruinaria?? no hay sentido!!,, pero si pensamos que el plan de marcy realmente es alejar a finn de bonnibel, y vemos que el traje le ha parecido encantador a la princesa,, entonces vemos la razon del porque marcy dice eso, luego el plan de los lobos apuntaba a un desastre seguro,, cuando todo acaba, marceline le dice que se aburriria en 10 min con una chica como bonnibel, y que por otra parte ella piensa q finn es increible (momento en q todos los finnceliners o como sea se emocionaron) ,, no pienso q marcy sienta algo x finn (marcy: "i like you, but i'm not gonna go to the movies with u, i just don't like you that way" y sumandole la actitud agresiva , no hay como pensar algo contrario) ni x bonnibel ,,en el cap simplemente veo q marcy quiere divertirse molestando a la princesa y jugando con finn,,,pero es precisamente xq marceline sabotea los planes de finn y x sus frases que los bubbliners afirman q marcy siente algo x DP y x eso hizo lo q hizo,,, y xq hablo de este capitulo?? el cap se puede interpretar de muchas formas, pero el finnceline y el bubbleline son las rutas mas preferidas x el publico (aunq en verdad no existan dichas conexiones, sobre todo el finnceline) ,, pero es x capitulos tan abiertos como este que las personas interpretan muchas cosas y tambien ven "weird stuff" ,,, apegandome a mi pregunta original: xq hacen escenas asi? pienso que es para mostrar o no lo que ellos quieren desarrollar en un futuro,viendo primero la reaccion del publico ante dicha escenas,,pero tratando de ir con la trama real de la serie y las reglas de la cadena televisiva